As this type of conveyance device, a conveyance device in which a storage route part for storing (temporarily stopping) a conveyance carriage and a drive route part for causing the conveyance carriage fed out from the storage route part to be forcibly driven to travel at set intervals are provided has been known in, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-79624 (Patent Literature 1), etc. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-79624 described above, the storage route part is formed with a drive conveyor chain which includes a roller for supporting the conveyance carriage such that the conveyance carriage freely travels, and a stopper which receives and stops the conveyance carriage at a terminal end of the storage route part, and the drive route part is formed with a pair of left and right guide rails which support, via a wheel, the conveyance carriage such that the conveyance carriage freely travels, and a pair of left and right drive cord-like bodies that include, at regular intervals, carriage propulsion claw parts to which a driven pin provided in the conveyance carriage is fitted so as to be freely fitted/detached in an up/down direction.